highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan/Traditions
RiverClan The Skillful and Equable Traditions & Lore RiverClan cats take pride in their vast collections of beautiful things, which can include and are not limited to the following objects: *Shells *Rocks *Feathers *Flowers *Fish scales *Clam and mussel shells If a cat is to find a beautiful two-leg made object on RiverClan territory, he/she may bring it back and add it to their collection. Folklore RiverClan cats see different things as good and bad omens for the Clan. For example: *Herons - If a cat spots a heron in the river, RiverClan sees it as a bad omen that represents the loss of prey or famine in the future. If one is not seen, it may be seen as a good omen that RiverClan will have plentiful prey. If a heron is seen the Clan may fatten up on fish during leaf-fall to help them survive during leaf-bare. Dead When a RiverClan cat passes away and continues on their journey to StarClan, the RiverClan cats commence in a ceremony for them. RiverClan cats are placed in the current of the river, decorated with flowers and other things that represent their traits when they lived. For example: *Cats decorated with feathers can mean that the cat inspired others with his/her agility and/or quick-thinking, representing an expert hunter. *Cats decorated with rocks or pebbles represent cats that are strong, emotionally and/or physically. It may also represent a cat with a cold or rock-hard personality. *Flower decorations represent the journey a cat will have to StarClan, and represent how RiverClan cats wish for their happiness and freedom to blossom. It may also represent their kind nature and attitude. *Shells may represent a cat’s open and loving personality, or it may represent the cat’s personality by its color. After a RiverClan cat passes, a stone is added to a pile in RiverClan’s personal shrine for their deceased, which is located in their spiritual ground outside of camp. Cats are forbidden to go there unless they wish to bid farewell to their fallen Clanmate, adding to the shrine, are a Medicine Cat, Leader, or Deputy. This shrine is decorated with tall reeds, water lilies, lichen, moss, and things that RiverClan cats collect. It is kept clean and tidy and sheltered by reeds so that water may not wash away the pebbles that represent their fallen Clanmates. Honoring Clanmates When a RiverClan cat does something truly honorable for the sake of their clan, they can be rewarded a mulititude of things, some of them including: *Necklaces with various decorations or trinkets hanging from them (i.e. pebbles, shells, feathers, leaves, etc) representing different things. For example, a pebble may resemble stryength or a feather may represent loyalty. *Feathers behind the ear *Flower crowns decorated with different things (i.e. shells or feathers) These rewards are given to those who have either been serving the Clan for a very long time, or who have done something out of the ordinary or extraordinary for the sake of RiverClan. Only the Leader can give them out. Category:RiverClan Category:Lore